One Wish
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Hayato accidentally signs up for dance lessons and his dance partner is Sakura. R&R. HayaSaku ONE-SHOT!


**One Wish.**

The famous 'Waltz of Flowers' plays. Young guys take the hands of young girl's in theirs. The groups of pairs are swirling and twirling alongside the dance floor.

Hayato Matatagi grinds his teeth, irritated. He is totally annoyed with himself for accidently signing up for 'classic dance lessons' for second period. Instead, Hayato wanted to sign up for algebra alongside Tenma.

"Matatagi,"

Hayato glances at his dance partner, Sakura Nozaki. Since elementary years, her pinkish hair has grown longer. It is up to her waistline when left down, like today. Four years have already pasted since those 'galaxy' days.

"Sakura,"

The high school bell rings.

"Okay, everyone. That's the end of dance lessons." Announces the dance instructor.

Hayato releases his grasp from holding Sakura's warmth. He brisk walks out of the dance arena and into the corridor hallways.

Hayato is walking towards the front gates, he stops when he hears someone call his name. He looks over his shoulder to see the pinkish haired girl trotting to him. "Sakura,"

"Hi." Sakura said, briefly panting. "Are you heading home?"

"I don't have a track meeting, today." Hayato said, turning on his heel to resume walking away.

Sakura puffs her cheeks, somewhat annoyed. She trots ahead, until she is walking by his side. "Matatagi,"

"Hm."

"I've been wondering…" Sakura trails off, averting her eyesight. She stops in her tracks.

Hayato stops in his tracks to look at her. He follows her gaze to a couple. The young woman is hugging the arm of the young man. After they see the pair pass by them.

"Um…"

A flushed Hayato raises his right arm up to Sakura.

Sakura is left speechless.

Hayato remains silent. His gaze sidelong glances at her.

Sakura nods her head, walking up to his side. She hugs his right arm with her arms. "Thank you for escorting me home, Matatagi."

Hayato doesn't reply.

Just outside her home, Sakura leans over to kiss his right cheek.

"Tch." Hayato said, making an tsking sound. "That's so weak-hearted, Sakura."

"Huh?"

Sakura is swiftly pulled into a forceful, unexpected kiss. Her eyelids blink. The two individuals have each of their pair of lips share in a kiss between them.

Hayato breaks from their shared kiss. He presses his forefinger and middle fingertips on her forehead. "Sakura, I've decided."

Sakura remains silent.

"You're my type of girl. Be mine."

"Matatagi,"

"Hayato." Hayato corrects, placing his hands on her shoulders. He pulls her closer to the warmth of his chest. His arms wrap around her waist. "I'm really quite aware."

"Aware of what?"

"I know how Ibuki and Shindou stare at you, when you casually wave to them when you just walk by past them."

"And,"

"They are guys. I know what's really going on inside their lingering thoughts."

Sakura blushes at the thought of those two guys, Ibuki and Shindou.

Hayato releases a growl from the depth of his throat. "I'm not requesting you. I'm telling you to become my girlfriend, Sakura."

Sakura remains silent.

"Sakura," Hayato hisses, aggressively. He lightly bites down on her neckline.

"Mm." Sakura groans in agony. Her eyelids close. "Okay."

"Good." Hayato said, kissing her bit mark. His spear-minted breath touches her marked neckline. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." He adds, brushing his lips on her left cheek with his lips. "I look forward to our time spent together as girlfriend and boyfriend."

Sakura nods.

Hayato turns on his heel and high-speed races down the sidewalk. He heads in the western cardinal direction.

 _Ekosi…_

 **AN:**

Okay, this is for the 'guest' that wrote in my 'peppermint cologne' fanfic for Takuto Shindou x Sakura Nozaki story. Thank you for your reviews and your request.

Honestly, I'm not really a fan of Hayato Matatagi.

However, since the 'guest' was really convincing and really wanted this story. I've decided to do this story. The 'guest' did give me some convincing evidence between HayaSaku anime moments. This is dedicated to you, 'guest'.

Ai-chan.


End file.
